The present invention relates generally to surgical operating tables, and more particularly to a novel extension for an operating table allowing routine intra-operative use of x-rays.
In the course of certain surgical operations, it is highly desirable to have x-ray images of the patient available for guidance to the surgeon in performing the surgery. Use of intra-operative x-rays is particularly desirable in the field of orthopedic surgery. For example, a recently developed spine fixation procedure known as a pedicle screw implantation is a high risk operation and is technically very demanding. Insertion of pedicle screws in the course of the operation under fluoroscopic control is desirable and would substantially reduce the risk associated with the operation.
The invention meets a need in the field of orthopedic surgery as just suggested by providing an attachment or extension to a conventional operating table comprising a fluoroscopy table for supporting the patient during surgery. The invention is attachable to a conventional operating table and movable therewith and comprises an x-ray transparent supporting surface for the patient. Attachment means are provided on the underside of the supporting surface at a location beneath the patient for holding x-ray film cartridges for intra-operative use.
Although the operating table extension of the invention is particularly useful in facilitating insertion of pedicle screws under fluoroscopic control during orthopedic surgery on the spine, the invention may find substantial further use in other orthopedic surgical procedures, such as in intramedullary rodding and fixation of femur and tibia fractures, pelvic surgery, and hip arthroplasty and other hip surgery. All such orthopedic procedures may, with the assistance of the operating table extension described herein, be performed more efficiently and with less morbidity risk than heretofore possible using conventional tables.
It is therefore a principle object of the invention to provide an improved surgical operating table.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a surgical operating table extension having means for intra-operative use of routine x-rays and image intensification.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.